Kids, You're Going To Hogwarts!
by Bungee Productions
Summary: Wonder S. Jones, Faith Jones, Andrew, and the hybrids just graduated college. Then a a weird old man with a beard hops in and says he's Wonder and Faith's grandfather? And Arthur is taking them to Hogwarts? Who are all these new kids? What's going on? Many OCs Including: Hetalia, Frozen, and Rise of the Guardians. (After Wonder and Faith)
1. Prologue

Wonder was over visiting Andrew's apartment for the first time. She, Faith, and the twins are now 17, about to turn 18 in just a month, "Wait your family still owns this apartment even if you guys live in a house?" Andrew nodded.

Haven jumped onto the couch, "The apartment where our parents got together they couldn't let it go."

Wonder giggled, "That's kinda romantic. I can't believe we graduated already. School ended so early."

"I kind of miss it, it was fun learning something new everyday." Alec said.

Andrew chuckled, "your such a nerd Alec."

"Our mothers were a mess." She laughed, "Oh well Faith and I can focus on studying magic on our own now."

Faith agreed with Wonder and laid back on the couch in the living room, "damn this couch is comfy."

"So what college you going to Andrew?" Haven asked.

Andrew shrugged, "NYU most likely"

"You haven't even gotten a college yet?!" Wonder crossed her arms. Faith and Wonder have become close to the people they've met over the past few years. Usually every summer they spend with their little cousins, Maple and River, and then they go to their grandparent's place. Lastly they go to the camp and Brooklyn house before coming home. This allowed them to become close to each other over the years. Then they met Andrew but that's a whole different story.

"I have NYU is the most likely college. I don't want to leave the state though I was accepted other places like tufts university." Andrew defended.

"Well maybe I could make a spell to help you pick."

"yeah sure great idea."

"Be a little more enthusiastic." Wonder pouted.

"oh well then YES DO THE SPELL WONDER THE WONDERFUL! PLEASE YOUR GREATNESS CAST A SPELL ON ME!" Andrew's sarcasm was apparent.

Wonder rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright I get it." She opened her level zero spell book, "We seriously shouldn't have never let you meet Esperanza." She looked through the spell book, "Ah here's one."

Haven took a step back, "Wonder remember to pronounce."

"I know Haven." She scoffed. "Faith wanna help?"

"yeah sure" Faith got up and went to Wonder's side.

Wonder and Faith started chanting the spell when Wonder stumbled on her words, "When we are here you can be st- no wait power ugh I mean-!"

Faith looked at Wonder with both scolding and slight panic, "Wonder!" A flash of light hit Andrew, "oh no..."

"Andrew? " She walked up to him and touched him. That was her second mistake. Wonder glowed for a second and then turned into a fairy, and she WAS NOT pleased.

Andrew held his head, "whoa I'm dizzy."

Wonder flicked Andrew's head which in her fairy form felt like a regular person flicking him. She got thrown back as soon as she flicked him, "Ah! Oof!" She got knocked into Faith.

"Watch it wonder it's not his fault that you turned into a fairy." Faith reminded.

Andrew rubbed his head, "what did I do?"

Wonder spoke to Faith knowing Andrew couldn't understand her, " _I didn't turn myself into one!"_

"He's human he can't turn you into one." Faith tried.

Wonder pouted, " _I got pushed back by some type of magic."_

"Weird how did Andrew do that?" She kneeled to look at Andrew was scooting away a bit then a man appeared in the middle of the room. He wore a fedora on his greying blonde hair. On the hat were pictures of different animals and creatures. His shirt was a blue button up with a pocket. On the pocket was a design of fairy wings. He wore what look like black pants a business man would wear, which didn't match his red converse at all. His eyes seemed older and more observant than the man looked to be and, although he had a cane, he radiated power. Which was funny since he wore hipster glasses and had a matching beard.

The man spoke, "Faith touch Andrew."

Faith didn't listen to the random man, which was smart, "Who the heck are you?"

The man sighed, "Just touch him." Faith looked at everyone and resigned to touching her friend. In an instant she was put in pixie form.

The man smiled, "Finally he's the second human wizard."

Wonder raised her eyebrow, "Eh?"

"excuse me ahem WHAT?!" Andrew was asking the right questions.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes yes big shock. It's only when your around these two. " The man pointed to the two little people in the room, "Oh yeah I'm your granddad. Both of yours." He smiled and wrinkles appeared by his endless eyes.

Faith jingled pixie for, " _um what?"_

The man repeated himself, "I'm your granddad to you and Wonder. 1p and 2p. I'm Merlin. I'm your parents' father. Also the one who made them protectors. Oh and Andrew is a wizard now. I'm the oldest magical being alive."

" _Oh awesome. Great. That's not just you know, just dropping that on us."_ The sarcasm was apparent in her voice.

"I need to sit down." Andrew said shakily.

Merlin sat on the couch, "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later boy. Normally I can't see human future but yours is fuzzy to me." He smiled like the crazy old cook he seemed to be, "I do see a castle in all your futures."

Andrew looked at Merlin in disbelief, "In mine?you sure?"

"Andrew don't act like a bum. I know a lot. Like Wonder and Faith have the mark of their flag in some interesting places." Merlin smirked.

Wonder blushed and nearly stopped flying out of embarrassment, "a bum?" Andrew asked.

Faith blushed and started cursing every swear she knows at the old man. Merlin made a deadpan face, "A butt. And young lady I can hear you."

" _Good! You don't just say that, especially in front of our boyfriends_!"

"Yeah yeah." He stood up, "Well Andrew see you in..." He pondered for a minute, "Well I'll see you." He walked out of the apartment.

Andrew just spoke the question on everyone's minds, "um what?"

"creepy." Faith stated.

" _Agreed_." Wonder tried to turn herself into herself again." _Ugh Faith I can't turn human_  
." Faith tried herself with little success. Andrew looked at his friends then focused on the command to turn them back. It worked.

"Oh great now we need that one's permission to change ugh this is going to be a long summer."

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

So many years later, Wonder and Faith were celebrating graduating 8 years of college with their family and the Smalls. By now their little cousins were 11 years old and Wonder and Faith were still 18 years old. In the 8 years since Andrew became a wizard they have not seen Merlin at all. "Maple check it out." River poked Faith's ear. River's cousin then squeaked blushing making Maple, River's 1p, giggle.

"What the heck squirt!" Faith shouted. River smiled in accomplishment for making Maple giggle. Mathew smiled at his daughter's giggle. Faith ruffled River's hair, "ugh whatever" Wonder snuck up behind Maple and River. Wonder and Faith had figured out that their cousins were also protectors, but of nature and it's spirits instead of pixies and fairies, and have the ability to turn into any animal in nature, "Boo!" Maple squeaked and jumped grabbing onto River's shirt, shaking. Wonder frowned and started apologizing over and over again. River growled at Wonder while glaring at her.

Madison, River's mother, turned around when she heard the growl, "River!"

"I-it's ok-k" Maple jumped from Madison's sudden yell. River calmed with a pissed look.

"I am really sorry. C'mere." Wonder opened her arms for a hug.

Maple smiled and accepted her hug, "it's ok." Faith smiled at the sight

Alfred smiled bringing in the cake when Mason and Meg and their teenage kids appeared in front of him in the living room, "Your late."

"Heh um sorry we were at the shooting range with Tony." Mason said.

"sorry ?" Meg laughed awkwardly.

"Amelia the late ones are here!" Alfred yelled.

Mason looked at his kids, "I know you will keep your mouth shut Ross, but I don't know about you two Joey and Violet. Remember you cannot tell them Great Grandpa is going to barge in like I saw."

Joey, their 17 year old, rolled his eyes, "Dad your almost as bad as mom."

Meg looked at her son, who was also the capital of her state, with practically laser eyes, "excuse me young man?"

"Mom I'm 17. Violet is 14. Ross is 11. I don't think I'm anymore of a man than Violet or Ross is."

Mason looked at his son confused, "Huh?"

Violet, Joey's biological little sister, looked at her brother offended, "Hey I'm not a man!"

Joey looked at his sister, "Exactly."

Meg rolled her eyes, "fine excuse me young boy? if you have something to say, say it to my face." She put her hands on her hips. Joey didn't answer. Ross looked over and waved at River and Maple. Maple waved back. River winked at him.

Mason's eyes turned blue, meaning he saw something from the future or past, "After everything that our family has not told Grandpa the Nature protector is the one Uncle Mattie and Matt are worried about?" He sighed." Well now it makes sense."

River turned into a cat and looked at Maple, "You try." She meowed.

Wonder looked at Faith, "Reminds me of us when we were 11."

"Yeah definitely." Faith agreed.

Maple concentrated and turned into a cat, "Meow" River purred then started play fighting with Maple.

Madeline, Maple's Mom, watched them closely, "Be careful you two."Maple looked up, nodded, then got surprised tackled by River, then she rolled on top of her and continues to wrestle.

Alfred lit the candles, "Ok graduate girls time to blow out the candles."

Faith nodded and smiled, "Ready Wonder?"

"Very ready." Wonder gave her a thumbs up.

Mason's eyes turned blue as soon as the girls blew the candles he yelled out, "Grandpa is here." River and Maple were too busy playing wrestling to hear and change back before Arthur appeared in the room.

"Hey everyone big news!" He said cheerfully.

"ROW!" River hid behind her father to change back to her normal form.

Merlin appeared for the first time in a long time, "Oh stop hiding it, he just saw you. He will faint in 3 2 1." As predicted Arthur fainted.

Jace saw that his son recognized Merlin, "Andrew who is that?"

"Um well he was a weird old guy that I met a long time ago. He claims to be Wonder and Faith's grandfather." Andrew explained.

"Um I don't recall having another dad." Alfred said confused.

"Hi I'm Merlin your father but I'm a lot of peoples' fathers." Merlin smiled.

"Huh?" Alfred looked at Amelia.

"Never mind it he's going to wake up now." Merlin waved off the question.

Arthur woke up, "Dear lord you had a child." He then found Merlin standing next to him, "oh hello Merlin."

"Hi Arthur. Yes the Canadas have children. Protectors of Nature." Merlin informed.

River looked at her father, "Who is that?"

"No clue stay behind me." Matt put an around around his daughter protectively.

"Dad I can take ca-" River got interrupted by her father.

"No River." River saw the worried expression on his face which scared her since her father never showed when he was worried in front of his daughter. She decided to quiet down.

Meanwhile Merlin continued to speak, "I think she meant Arthur although Mr. Williams I don't think trying to kill your father would be the best option here." He was half joking. Matt didn't answer.

Arthur clasp his hands and continued, "Well anyway, big news I'm part of Hogwarts new staff and head of staff as well."

"Who the hell are you?" River looked at Arthur while also keeping Maple behind her and sneaking bear claws behind her back. She doesn't take well to new people.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland I'm the 1p of one of the men who raised you father."

Maple saw the bear claws and touches her hand lightly to say don't please. Madeline cut the cake and handed it to Arthur, "We're sorry we forgot to mention we had children."

"I'll take the cake as an apology." Arthur smiled.

Madeline smiled apologetically, "The one hiding her claws is Madison and Matt's daughter, River. Ours is Maple."

Wonder got over her surprise, and tackle hugged her grandfather, "Hi! I'm happy you could make it to our graduation party. Oh yeah we graduated all the colleges in the country." She smiled in accomplishment.

Arthur held the cake so it didn't fall, "I'm so proud of you both congratulations." He patted her head lightly with a kiss on the forehead.

Wonder smiled happily, "Ok so your in a good mood, time for me to get in trouble."

Merlin snorted like he did when he knew something which was a lot. "What's with that snort? It only means trouble mum said." Arthur looked at the old man suspiciously.

"Well let my grandchild talk."

Arthur sighed, "What did you do Wonder?"

"Well um... ANDREW! GET OVER HERE!" Wonder yelled.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Andrew walked over.

Wonder looked down, "I accidentally turned him into a wizard when he's around Faith and myself."

Merlin counted on his fingers to cue Arthur's explosion, "you. Did. WHAT?!" He started to scold them.

Alfred and Emily ran over to retaliate, "Dad chill. It was an accident." Alfred tried.

"Don't just yell at them. They were kids." Emily added.

Arthur sighed and calmed, "fine."

"Well actually it was 8 years ago...When we were 17." Wonder mumbled not wanting to lie to Arthur.

"That still has room for mistakes." Emily reminded.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"Oh Wonder did you forget another thing?" Merlin was eating cake sitting on the floor.

"Who the heck are you? How are you my grandfather? Maybe that?"

Merlin shook his head, "No when you touch Andrew you..."

Wonder glared at the old man. Then she walked backward tripping into Andrew's arms, making her turn into a fairy, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A jingle Andrew know all too well.

"I didn't do anything you tripped on me!" Andrew defended.

"Pleas calm down Wonder it was an honest mistake." Wonder's boyfriend, Alec, tried to calm his irrational girlfriend. With a few more words Andrew was in the clear.

River walked up to Arthur and poked him. She turned back her head towards Maple, "Maple he's safe." Her claws disappeared.

Maple smiled gently and hugged River, "H-Hi there I'm M-Maple."

Arthur kneeled to eye level and held out his hand, "I'm your grandfather Arthur, you have grandpapa too. I'm sure you'll meet him soon. It's good to finally meet you."

Maple hesitated but shook his hand, "Good to meet you too."

"And pleasure to meet you River as well" Arthur held his hand out to her with a smile.

River looked at him, "We're 11 and my Papa says I shouldn't shake hands with people I don't know." She stood in front of Maple.

"Oh well yes of course." He stood up. Maple held onto the back of River's shirt and stood on her tip toes to catch another curious filled glimpse of Arthur.

Alfred looked at Arthur who had all the attention, "Is someone going to explain the old guy? Or should I kick him out of my house?"

"Well he can explain himself can't you father?" Arthur looked at his father.

"I've explained it thousands of times. I rather you explain it son."

"Wait Father?" Alfred asked, "But didn't he say he's my dad and his dad and-"

"You'll only confuse yourself Alfred." Arthur cleared his throat, "Well Merlin is the creator of all things magical, counting countries. He created us one way or another. He can't see humans' futures, but ours are very clear to him. For the moment he's married to my mother Celtic. He had me and my brothers with my mother the natural way. Some he made by just magic alone. So if he's here, it means something's happening. So care to inform us?"

Merlin's appearance change to one of a 20 year old he was wearing the same clothing he was wearing when Wonder, Faith, and the gang met him the first time. The wrinkles on his face disappeared and his hair was as blonde as Arthur's. He began to speak,"Well this generation is a bit...odd there will be a lot of battles ahead but for now look forward to peace."

River decided to ask the question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it is time to start school at Hogwarts and that includes Andrew my fuzzy wizard."

All the parents in the room spoke at once, "No."

Andrew looked confused, "Hogwarts? What's that?"

Haven looked at his brother, "Do you want to strangle him?"

"Ever so slightly...yes" Alec slightly agreed.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "It's a school in England for Wizards and Witches. You'll most likely be called a muggle blood."

"Dad no way is Wonder going there. Remember the last time WE went there?"

"Well yes, but that was different that was the book. Voldemort is not alive anymore so we're good from that danger. Plus the book is much more dangerous than the real thing." Arthur assured.

"Well not for a few years at least." Merlin mumbled so no one could hear.

Alfred looked at Amelia, "Sweetie please back me up on this."

Wonder was still in fairy form and sitting on her mother's shoulder. Amelia looked at her tiny daughter, "Sweetie do you want to go?"

Wonder looked at Faith, "I think our cousins should come and our niece and nephews. As well as our boyfriends. But Faith you chose."

"And the ball keeps bouncing."

Merlin spouted out.

"Well...I guess it would be cool." Faith said.

Merlin spoke before Arthur could, "Good happy birthday."

All the kids in the room looked at Merlin, "Huh?"

Merlin waved his hand and all the kids in the room turned 11 years old, "You'll receive the letter in a few weeks."

All the kids agreed on saying the same thing, "What the hell?!"

"I feel so awkward again DX." Alec whined

"YOU CANNOT MAKE ME GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN! You just CAN'T!" Faith complained.

Wonder sneezed making her nosebleed from the build up of magic she had at that age, "Andrew turn me back NOW." She seemed very pissed. Andrew turned her back to normal. She wiped her nose, "Ugh why?" She looked to her Grandfather.

"It'll be good to heighten your skills in magic." Arthur encouraged.

"Especially since every spell you two create is a disaster." Merlin added.

"Well sorry Dad only found out 11 years ago that he protected pixies and mom well...doesn't own a spell book."

"I know. I've been watching over my sons for sometime now." Merlin told them.

Wonder obviously wanted to punch the old man in the face, "Then why turn us 11 years old!"

"Any explanation? At all?" Faith added.

"Simple, you have to start from the bottom to the top."

"Oh wonderful." Faith sarcasm was very apparent.

"Wait did you say we'll be receiving letters in a few weeks?" Wonder asked.

Merlin nodded. "It's the beginning of summer of course it's only in a months."

Andrew looked up from his fiddling fingers, "At least we have the summer."

"yeah look on the bright side!" Violet tried.

"My children are cute and young again!" Meg hugged Joey, Violet, and Ross.

"Wait there's the fact that our kids are 11 year olds going to England. Across the ocean." Alfred stated.

Allen ruffled his daughter's hair, "I agree with Alfred. Someone needs to watch them."

"Dad~" Faith redid her hair.

"I'll be there. I told you I got a job there." Arthur reminded.

Madison crossed her arms, "As a legal guardian?" She arched her eyebrow.

Merlin answered for his son, "Well of course Arthur will take them legally."

Emily and Allen exchanged looks, "You have my blessing." Emily held her daughter, "But I swear to the all mighty! You dare let her get hurt! I'll fuc-"

Amelia covered her mouth, "You have mine as well but bring them back safe."

"Of course."

Madison looked at Matt trying see if he's even considering letting River go. Matt looked at Mad and kissed her, "What do you think?" Madison nodded.

Adam was gave Jade unsure look, "I don't know..."

Jade put her hands up, "Don't look at me I've never even heard of the school. "

"I've heard of it... O-ok BUT boys everyday I want phone call. You hear me?"

The hybrids rolled their eyes, "Yes Dad~."

"Wonderful, Meg? Mason?" Arthur looked at his grandchildren.

"Eh...Meg? Even the real Hogwarts has it's ups and downs." Mason pointed out.

Meg looked at their kids, "do you want to go guys? I'm more nervous for Ross, Kitty(a Mason and Ross's other dad) I'm not sure would be happy about it but Ross you can decide."

"I-I want to with Violet and Joey." Ross held their sleeves.

"Ok how can I say no to that?" Violet smiled with excitement, "it's good with me."

Kitty appeared with a pissed protective look in Ross's arms, "Here we go." Merlin sighed.

Ross smiled patting his dad, "hi dad."

"here we go indeed." Meg agreed.

Kitty purred at the touch of Ross's hand, "My kitten isn't going to that school."

"Kitty your a cat no one can understand but the kids." Mason told him.

Kitty growled a bit but turned into his human form. As a human he wore a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, and either combat boots or converse depending on the day. He had Mason's face but that's about all he shared with Mason. His eyes were a green yellow and cat like and his hair was black. It looked soft and fluffy, "No he is not going to my birth place."

"Why not?" Ross asked

Kitty raised his eyebrow at his son speaking against him for the first time, "Why can't you say crackers?"

"He has little control over his magic." Merlin retorted.

Kitty looked at Merlin like he was his next prey which his family knew was never a good thing, "You be quiet. Ross has plenty control over his magic."

Ross tugged his father's sleeve, "Please dad, I want to see the place you were made and learn new and exciting things. I want more control. I can't say meow but I want to learn like magic I can't always control it but I want too."

Kitty looked into Ross's eyes thinking then looked at Arthur with scary eyes, "You know what happens if he gets hurt under your care. "He half threatened making Arthur gulp.

Wonder sighed, "So much for a graduation party."

"Sorry girls." Arthur looked at them apologetically.

River rolled her eyes, "Amazing grandfather." She sarcastically mumbled.

"Well I do feel bad for crashing the party." Arthur said.

"Well at least I'm back to being taller than Alec and haven again." Faith put her elbows on the Hybrids' heads

"Oh yeah! They were super short." Wonder giggled.

The twins went on their tip toes, "No we're taller."

Faith went on hers, "You guys wish." She giggled.

Merlin finished his cake, "Arthur you should get the papers together for their legal custody at the UN."

"Yes I will." Arthur nodded.

"Good and you know what happens if you mess up. I already told you they have to be well trained by the time they are 18 again for certain reasons." The wizard stood up.

Wonder pouted, "ANOTHER magical war is coming? You have got to kidding me."

"Not for a while so there is nothing to worry about."

Alfred arched his eyebrow, "What magical wars have you've been in that we don't know about young lady?"

Wonder covered her mouth, "Oops." Faith rolled her eyes. "What?" Wonder asked.

"Nothing." Her 2p answered.

"Then why you rolled your eyes?" Wonder arched her eyebrow.

"Because you just told your parents about the war you were in." Merlin sighed, "Well I should go. I'll be here to pick you up with Arthur in a few weeks." He disappeared along with his son, leaving everyone confused.


End file.
